


Pressure

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 09:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18518542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Leo, under pressure from both sides.





	Pressure

**Author's Note:**

> for 100words, 'pressure'

Leo wondered how this had happened. He'd never been under this sort of pressure before. Even during the war, long nights trying to deal with the entire army, with Hoshido, with everything else... He'd never managed this. He wasn't even sure what to do. It was downright crushing, this weight, and Leo knew he couldn't take much more. 

But what was he going to do? He was fairly sure he was the only one still awake... 

Before he cracked, however, Odin finally rolled over and that was half the pressure gone. Now, if only Niles would do the the same...


End file.
